


Please

by Psi_Fi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Generational Friendship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: MacGyver receives a letter.





	Please

Dear Mr. MacGyver,

Hi! I hope it's okay for me to write to you. My foster parents weren't sure, but said to go ahead and try. They told me I can't visit my dad for a while, because he tried to escape. It made me sad, when I was told that. I miss my dad, a lot. That's why I'm writing.

I know Dad shouldn't have tried to escape. I understand that he does bad things and you have to stop him. I don't mind that. I wish he didn't do bad things. I'm kind of glad I don't know much about the bad things. I know he has to be in jail. I know you're a good person. Dad even likes you, even though you stop him and stuff. 

Please, can you talk to someone and get them to let me see my dad again? Please? I know you have to punish him, but do you have to use me to do it? See, you're not just punishing him. You're punishing me, too! I need my dad. I need to see he's okay. Though, I think sometimes he isn't okay and just pretends to be. 

I don't understand why he turned himself in, then tried to escape. I guess he must have been really unhappy. I don't want my dad to be unhappy, even if he can't be free. Remember, he turned himself in for me. He always does stuff for me. 

I love my dad, Mr. MacGyver. I don't care, if that makes me bad, too. I don't want to be bad, but I'm not going to stop loving my dad. 

I want you to know I'm not angry at you. You have to do your job. That's okay. If you can't help, I understand. But, you've always been nice to me, so I hope you'll try. If I can't see him, can you make sure he's okay for me? I don't want him to be lonely, until I can see him again. 

Anyway, I hope you don't mind me writing you and that you're doing good too. Thank you! 

Cassian 

p.s. You can show this to people, if you want to. Maybe it will help.


End file.
